


Tell Me, Will

by labelladonna99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Tell Me Something Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladonna99/pseuds/labelladonna99
Summary: Exactly as described
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me, Will

**Tell Me, Will**

Tell me something, Will

Are you happy as Jack Crawford’s shill

Or do you need more

Is there something else you’re searching for?

I’m falling

In my mind palace I find myself

Longing for you

And in your mind’s eye I see myself

Tell me cunning boy

Aren't you tired of trying to fill that void?

Or do you need more?

Your true self seeps out of every pore

You’re falling

In all the good times you find yourself

Craving for change

And in your nightmares you fear yourself

Wade in the stream, Will

I’ll be your paddle

You’re not alone in the dark

I’m right beside you no need to hide you

We’re far from the shallow now

In the shallow, shallow

In the shallow, shallow

In the shallow, shallow

We're far from the shallow now

(Repeat Chorus)


End file.
